1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna that is applicable to a wireless personal area network (WPAN), a wireless local area network (WLAN), and a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional antenna, which is applicable to a wireless local area network (WLAN), a wireless personal area network (WPAN), and a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), is well known in the art.
The conventional antenna, however, is three dimensional in shape, and thus has a complicated structure that gives rise to inconvenience during assembly and an increase in manufacturing costs.